


all the shooting stars and all the silver moons

by orphan_account



Category: Moon Knight (Comics), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frank has been expecting their tension to come to a head for a long time, but he never expected it to happen like this.





	all the shooting stars and all the silver moons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quickboi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickboi/gifts).



> title from for him. by troye sivan.

Frank and Marc have done good work on the streets between the two of them tonight, but the adrenaline is starting to wear off by the time they reach Marc's place. Frank always feels out of place and uncomfortable here; it's too _nice_. It's all too easy to forget that Moon Knight is actually pretty damn well off. But Marc had invited him, and for some reason, it'd felt rude to reject the offer.

No, that's not quite right -- Frank isn't even sure he'd _considered_ rejecting the offer.

"You need stitches?" Marc asks, detaching his cape and taking off his mask. Frank stares at him for a moment. It doesn't happen often, after all. Marc taking off his mask, that is. Marc squints at him, frowning in that way Frank has come to realize is actually concern. "Frank?"

Frank clears his throat and tears his eyes away from Marc's mouth. "No. Didn't get hit ─ none of this blood is mine."

Marc's concerned expression fades, and he smiles a little instead. "Okay," he says simply. Frank's gaze flits toward the door. Why is he even here?

"Did _you_ need stitches?" Frank asks belatedly, watching in bewilderment as Marc opens the fridge and retrieves two bottles of beer.

"Nah. Didn't get hit either," Marc replies, handing Frank one of the bottles. "C'mon."

He heads down a short hallway, then turns abruptly. There's a flight of stairs there that lead up into darkness; once they reach the top, Frank realizes it's a roof access door. Marc leads the way back outside and onto the roof. He sighs softly when he looks up at the sky. The moon is full, and the air is early-Autumn crisp. It's a beautiful view of the city, Frank supposes, but he doesn't look long. Marc leads him around the corner to a somewhat overgrown rooftop garden. Frank can't help the tiny smile that tugs at his lips.

"You garden?"

Marc sits on one of the benches near the center, then looks up at Frank. "Ah, not really. It was like this when I got the place. It's nice, though."

"Yeah," Frank agrees, twisting off the cap of his beer. Marc follows suit, and they both drink in silence for a minute or two.

Frank has been expecting their tension to come to a head for a long time, but he never expected it to happen like this.

He'd expected fighting. He'd expected vicious, rough fucking while they were both still half-dressed, covered in blood. He'd expected a lot of things, but the gentle way Marc takes his hand is not one of them. It's silent, matter-of-fact, like Marc's hand just _belongs_ there. Frank almost flinches away on instinct, but instead he just sort of freezes up, beer bottle halfway to his lips.

"Frank," Marc says softly. "Relax."

Like magic, Frank does. When Marc laces their fingers together, Frank even returns his hold. He sneaks a glance at Marc as he does, and he doesn't miss the way Marc covered up a smile by taking another sip of his beer.

"This how you seduce people, Spector?" Frank asks gruffly after another few minutes.

Marc huffs out a soft laugh. "I don't know, is it working?" he replies.

Frank takes a deep breath and sets his mostly-empty bottle down on the terrace. He half-turns toward Marc, lifting his free hand to cup the other's cheek. Marc's eyes widen with slight surprise, but he's still smiling.

"I'll let you know in the morning," Frank says, and closes the distance between them, kissing Marc as gently as he knows how.


End file.
